Caden
by GrisKitsune
Summary: I dunno what's going on here, there snow and blood and a dementor.... all Reviews and suggestions appreciated. WARNING: Contains a lil bit of gore
1. Chapter 1

She yanked the scarf tighter around her neck, trying in vain to protect herself from the biting cold. The little boy, her beautiful four year old brother, tried desperately to keep up as she power walked away. Don't run, don't run, don't run. If she had ran people would notice.

His hand slipped out of hers for a second and fear stabbed her heart for a second, she span instantly to see him innocently staring at the snow. But no, not the snow, staring at something in the snow, something golden and glistening. A coin, not an English one though, it was large and roughly shapen, and, well what looked like solid gold. She grabbed it quickly and pocketed it but the boy was still there staring into the whiteness, seeing something she didn't quite see.

"Cade, Caden"… and the boy looked up at her and there was still blood splattered across his cheek.

"oh God Cade" there had been so much blood, it was ridiculous to think that none would have gotten on him but … but still.

It was just about then that he raised his hand, pointed, pointed at something behind her and she felt it before she saw it. A deep cold, a cold that she could feel through the physical icyness of the snow. A cold that bit into her heart and froze her emotions in a cavalcade of bitterness, suddenly she couldn't even feel any emotion, then turning she saw the creature.

Death. That was the first thought that ran into her mind, this was death, the wreath-like wavering black fabric of it's outfit, the stark white brittleness of each clawed hand. Briefly she wandered why there was no scythe, and we know she only wondered this briefly because the creature-death-thing, took hold of her with one bony hand. It was in that moment that she felt her joy, the happiness she had experienced throughout her life ebb out of her. Then it pressed it's face up to her, close enough for her to smell it, a sickly roasted-skin and rotten fruit smell that would have disgusted her if she had room left in her emotional inventory for disgust.

Pain, oh God the pain, she saw something in there something that washed over her mind with the darkness of the ages, endless deeds of depravity were channelled through her in the short moment before it finally kissed her lips.

Soulless the corpse was thrown aside, and the dementor advanced upon the boy. Cade stared at it, stared at it inquisitively as if trying to remember it's name, then flicked out the fingers on the hand he was pointing with.

At first nothing, but then after barely a second a shimmering balled of cerulean laced white light started to build around his palm build and take on a vague form, the light unfolded and twisted morphing and re-morphing until it settled almost consciously on the shape of a huge bird. A moment later the bird flew into the human shaped blackness, and there was a blinding flash of light.

It was almost two hours later before Jace, member of the Ministry of Magic, in training, found the boys unconscious body, he lay on a thin sheet of ice, where seemingly a foot of snow had melted and refrozen beside him was the stiff body of his sister a small trail of blood dripping from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Report Number: 2347 9568 1539 1244

Classification: Serious

Date: 4/20/1997

Members attending: Dolores Jane Umbridge

Jace Tefarra

Rufus Scrimgeour

Situation Report:

32 muggles dead, unknown spell. Only four witnesses, three of which now believe they happened to see a rather nasty car crash. One muggle dead via dementor interference, so far no idea as to why the dementor attack her, we suspect it simply misjudged her as someone else although have no idea who that someone else might be. Evidence of a very powerful Expecto patronum spell having been used, snow around the woman was melted, giving the appearance that she was lying in a crater. Small boy was also found at the scene his fingers blistered, the boy was also found to have blood smeared across one cheek and spotted on his clothes, the blood is a DNA match to the blood of two separate victims. Suggesting he was witness to the atrocity, the blistering of his fingers also suggests he was witness to the Expecto patronum spell. The boy is still comatose, and under our custody, he will stay as such until he awakes and we have the chance to re-set his memory.

We currently believe that a rouge magic user either attacked the group of 31 or lost control of his magic, we also believe that the dementor was searching for him when he came across the muggles woman, and killed her simply because he needed to feed. It is possible that the wizard that caused the deaths also saved the boy by casting the Expecto patronum spell.

There will be further investigation into this case.

Signed: Dolores Umbridge


End file.
